1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an exercise device. and more particularly to an adjustable dumbbell.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,101 discloses an adjustable dumbbell comprising two rotating rods that move into and out of through holes of weights by means of a selection knob mounted on a carrying seat. The weights are held by the carrying seat by means of two connection rods held between the weights on opposite ends of the dumbbell.
The connection rods, the four grip rods around the central handle, and the selection device mounted on the carrying seat make the dumbbell bulky and cumbersome to use. They also limit flexibility in the user's wrist which is a problem in exercises that stimulate the forearm. Lastly, the bulkiness detracts from the traditional aesthetic look of a regular dumbbell of a handle and weights on the ends.
2. Description of the Background Art
Adjustable dumbbell systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,090,693; 5,464,379; 5,628,716; 6,149,558; and 6,500,101; and U.S. Published Application No. 2003/0148862.